


The Heart is a lonely hunter

by Writing_in_silence



Series: Vexed Gods [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, F/F, Insanity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is mad, and so are you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The underworld is a place where all dark beings reside, a demon’s abode, their kingdom per se. A mansion stood beyond the valley, the master is a mad woman, a woman curious with curiosity. There, deep into the mansion, she sat, sprawled against the large armchair like a predatory animal, flipping the pages of a tome lazily. She heard the audible groan of the door as it was pushed open. 

She has a visitor.

“Curiosity killed the feline. At least, that is what I remember from that thing humans say a lot to overly curious children.” the demon laid her book down, cold green eyes scoured the room, looking for her recent visitor. Her lips curled to a grin as soon as the visitor stepped out of the shadows. “It is a wonderful thing for you to come visit me, Freudenberg.” she spoke in a tone that greatly resembles that of a mad clown. She began humming along to a whimsical tune from an old phonograph, a device she had found in her old "master’s" abode. The demon named Freudenberg stood a good few feet from her, his face was impassive as ever. “There are rumours.” his statement made her stop, her eyes wide as she looked at him incredulously. “Oh, and what would those rumours be?” she picked her hat from the floor, toying with the cloth wrapped around it. The male demon inhaled deeply, exasperation written all over his features. Apparently, the two have been together for centuries.

He was used to her madness.

“That you are now acting as a protector to two human females.” he spoke with indignation, he tried to keep himself calm, but the mere thought of this made his blood boil.

The demon hugged her hat tightly, like that of a frightened child, her shoulders shaking as she gasped sharply. Freudenberg was riddled with worry, he stepped closer to her, the sounds of his shoes melded along with her gasps as it reverberated throughout the library.

“Cheshire?” he called out the demon’s given name.

The demon snorted, a few minutes later laughter was heard, soft and disturbingly foreboding. The laughter slowly grew louder, minutes later, the demon leapt from her seat and seized Freudenberg by his shoulders and shook him. “THAT WAS A HUMOROUS STATEMENT THERE, MY FRIEND” she exclaimed, letting go of him so she could laugh aloud, madness seeped throughout the room.

It reeked of insanity. She grabbed him as she danced along to the tune that kept playing over and over again, twirling him around despite the difference in height. He tried calling her attention, but she kept ignoring him and danced along to the mad rondo. She let go of him and grabbed a hatrack, dancing with it as if it was a living partner.

Demons are typically known to make contracts and devour the souls of the one who signed the contract, so a demon who does not abide by that law is committing a crime of sorts.

Even a world as chaotic as theirs would need a little law.

But she does not give a single thought about it, as long as she does what she wants she will keep dancing along to this sonata. Freudenberg, her friend of sorts brought his hand down on the table, fire erupted on a single file, directed to her; seeing this, she swung her arm in an arch, deflecting the fire, a grin splayed on her lips. “Are you angered for the fact that I favoured the hatrack over you?” she tilted her head, feigning a look of a concerned friend. He let out a stream of smoke as his anger got to him. The demon named Cheshire saw this and her grin widened, she spread her arms, challenging him to charge at her. 

“Come at me, dear.” she laughed deeply. 

Everything happened in a blur, her grin faded and was replaced with a snarl as she found herself pinned against the wall. She grasped his arm, digging her claws in his skin, she watched him hiss in pain, he growled and tightened his hold on her neck, intent on crushing her windpipe. “You do not ignore my inquiries!” he snarled at her. She choked, feeling the air leave her, loosing her hold on his arm, her legs swung as he held her higher. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her hand to the wall, light blue streaks spread throughout the room, the air turned frigid as it enveloped everything like a giant filled with greed. She knew where his loyalty lies, she knew their weakness, she watched him with glee as he sighed in resignation and loosened his grip on her. She dropped to the floor, loosening the cravat around her collar to allow her to breathe easily, lightly scratching the deep scar that ran horizontally across her neck.

The sign that she had been punished once. Freudenberg noticed this as soon as he had regained an ounce of composure, his obsidian eyes locked gazes with Cheshire’s green ones. Her eyes held confusion, anger, and...insanity.

“Do you want a repeat of what happened five centuries ago?” 

She bit back a snarl, her gaze hardened as she fixed her cravat, hiding her scar. “Remember that it took you two centuries to regenerate, you are still regaining your strength...” he paused, watching her change in demeanour. “...I am surprised that you had managed to freeze your whole library even though you were weak and restrained.” 

She grunted in response to his compliment.

It will be difficult to get anything out of this one. 

Cheshire moved towards the one thing she did not freeze, picking her hat up and removing the frost, she took a ring from the table, looking at it with reverence. “...I have found my queen, Freudenberg. I found her.” she mumbled, she seemed like a lost child from his perspective. “She needs me...” she sat down on the floor, staring intently at the black ring. 

He gathered the courage to speak, trudging towards her, he got down on one knee and asked. “Is she the human that you protect?” Cheshire smiled childishly, answering him with a nod. He decided to ask her one more question, he placed his hand on her back, giving her a small pat. 

She looked at him, leaning so close to him that he can notice how the light danced in her eyes, their breaths mingling together. “I am going to protect my queen and her mate.” she told him. 

“Mate?” he looked at her as she got on her feet. She hummed, trying to tame her wild sand-coloured hair. “Yes.” Cheshire met his gaze and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously. “Until we meet again old friend.” she gave him one final nod and sped off the library, slamming the doors shut. 

Cheshire slipped the ring on her index finger, something her queen would do, she petted her dog, a large intimidating being with no name. She headed outside, breaking off into a sprint, it has been quite a while since she was this excited over something. She did not even call out to her steed, opting to run and let herself collapse of exhaustion as she pumped her legs, increasing her speed. She held her hat as she ran faster, leaving a trail of ice in her wake. 

She will return to her queen’s side, that is all that matters. Cheshire halted, panting heavily, she hit a dead end. Looking up at the wall, memorising each intricate carving, she knew where she is. 

“The gate...” she panted, leaning her head against it, she traced the pattern, smiling at her queen’s creation. Slipping the ring from her finger, she inserted it on a space provided in the wall. The gate shook from its long slumber, parting itself to grant the demon access to the other realm. She grabbed the ring and replaced it back on her finger, she mumbled thanks to the gate before walking out.


	2. What the Queen loves most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams plague her, they never end, they will haunt her til her true waking moment.

It was the same dream once more. Here she was again, she can taste the blood on her lips, they had beaten her badly. She looked up at the man standing on the dais, his amber eyes were filled with unvoiced rage. 

She knew him. He was the king of the other side of the underworld. Spitting out the blood on the floor, one of the audiences screamed insolence, the guard growled low and used the blunt end of his spear to hit the back of her head. She fell down with a grunt. The man, who is most likely a king stepped down, he knelt to her level, grabbing a fistful of her flaxen hair, he brushed his thumb across her lower lip, making her wince. “Sister...” he muttered, cupping her chin. His voice was gentle, but it held no more love for her. She does not recall what she had done, what crime has she committed to make her brother turn against her? Struggling against the chains binding her wrists, she spat at his face.

He sighed deeply, a page came running to his side, wiping the spittle from his cheek. The king stood up and roared with laughter, his voice echoed throughout the throne room. The other people in attendance laughed in unison with his, unsure of the reason why they did so. She felt uneasy, watching her brother intently, glancing every now and then at the audience, her subjects that had betrayed her, the ones that gave her to him in the first place. She bore no hatred for them. She turned her head to look at her brother’s features once more only to be met with his foot as it came in contact with her face.

Her body fell with a dull thud, hitting her head on the cold marble floor. She gasped sharply as he kicked her side, her eyes brimmed with tears that she refused to show. No one shall see this moment of weakness. She coughed, turning her head to look up at one side of the great room. She prayed inwardly, prayed to whatever greater being exists that the cat not see her.

Fate is indeed cruel as a lanky woman made her way inside, pushing the other people away, her green eyes filled with worry for the woman at the centre of the room.

“My Queen!” her eyes widened as the woman made her way to her. The woman snarled at the guard, holding the condemned in her arms. “You will pay for your acts, mongrel!” the king watched in silence as the scene unfolded before his eyes, he gestured for two knights to come forth, he did not take his eyes off of the woman who held his sister. She knew that she was not in control of her body, it was the queen.

It had always been the queen who is condemned. It just seemed too real. She nudged the woman, catching her attention. “Enough, Cheshire...” she managed to croak out. The woman called Cheshire brought a flask out of her jacket, twisting the cap off and placing it to the queen’s lips. The fallen queen drank the contents of the flask, realising that it was a beverage she had concocted once. Cheshire smiled softly, helping the queen to her feet. “Your Majesty, I am always on your side, I will never leave you.” the queen smiled softly, she wished to embrace her servant, to comfort her, but the gods damned chains did not allow her to do so. Resting her head on Cheshire’s shoulder, she said the words that might be able to convince her to cease rebelling. “Enough is enough, child. ’tis time to surrender and let go of everything.” Cheshire heaved a shuddering sigh, wrapping her arms around her queen’s smaller frame. 

“But, my queen will be killed...like her mate.” the queen smiled sadly, nuzzling her nose against Cheshire’s cheek. “I have come to terms with this. You have to learn to let go now, Cheshire. I cannot stand to see my progeny in conflict with my brother.” she looked up to see the other woman’s hardened gaze focused on her brother. “Brother, please...take care of this one, you have already killed the others, please spare the life of this one.” it was the first time she had pleaded, she looked at her brother, pulling away from Cheshire’s hold to walk towards him. She got to her knees, bowing down to him, her face a mere inches from his boot. 

“Please...” she repeated. She can feel everyone’s eyes upon her as she begged, the great queen who fought against her own family, begging for the life of a servant to be spared.

Her brother remained silent as he bent his body down, forcing his sister to stand up. “Remember that I do not take kindly to my enemies, my dear sister.” he forced her to turn the other way, to make her look upon as Cheshire is restrained by the two knights he had summoned earlier. “As much as it pains me to do this to you, I must let you watch as I bring punishment down on your fledgling.” she shook her head, turning to regard her brother. “Have you not taken enough from me?” the Queen mumbled, she watched as a man stepped forward, raising a large axe, the blade glinted menacingly. The knight grabbed Cheshire’s hair, exposing her neck.

The man swung his axe, the headless body of her fledgling fell to the floor. At this moment did the Queen allow her tears to fall freely. Her brother soothed her, running his hand through her hair, humming a lullaby their mother once sang to her before she slept.

The cold blade of the axe met her skin....

....then darkness.

 

Annie gasped sharply as she returned to the waking world, the dream was too vivid, it was more vivid than before. It was always the same dream, she was the queen of some realm, she warred with another kingdom, but did a capital crime and was sentenced. She gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. She hated these, falling asleep while working, dreaming of a world that is not there. She sat up, wiping the sweat from her brow, glancing at the clock that stood on her nightstand, she huffed in annoyance.

4:30 am

She looked at the scattered pieces of paper all over the floor, most likely kicked off during her fitful rest. Shaking her head free from those thoughts, she left her bed and headed to the bathroom. “God, I’m a mess...” Annie muttered under her breath, her reflection glared back at her, she sighed deeply and took her clothing off and stepped inside the shower.

The dreams have begun haunting her after her twenty-fifth birthday, at the same day she met her latest patient. She recalled seeing the woman enter the room, her wrists and ankles were bound by cuffs to prevent her escape, the way those dark eyes followed her every move, how her voice sounded too graceful whenever she answered every question asked. “Patient Ackerman, was it?” Annie gave out another sigh, was it because of what that patient told her on that day that started all this? 

_Patient Ackerman leaned back on her seat, her eyes followed the movements of Annie’s hand as she scribbled her observations on the patient. Annie bit her lip, concentrating on writing every finding she has. Ackerman decided to break the silence. “So, doctor. Do you believe that there is a time when two people have met each other in a time before this?”_

_Annie looked up, meeting the patient’s gaze. She arched a brow at Ackerman, straightening her position and readying her notepad for more information that may prove useful. “No, why do you ask?”_

_Ackerman rested her hands on the table, the chains clinked as she moved. “Because I know who you are.” Annie cleared her throat and smiled gently at her patient. “Indeed we have, Ackerman. We have known each other for a week now.” Ackerman groaned and slammed her head on the table, making Annie flinch. “It’s not that, Annie.” the patient growled. Annie leaned closer, looking at Ackerman. “Then what is it?” she dared to ask._

_Patient Mikasa Ackerman of Sina Asylum met her doctor’s gaze. “I know who you are for I have died in your arms. Remember that your brother killed me.” Mikasa’s eyes seemed softer compared to a while ago, she moved her hand to clasp Annie’s, squeezing it gently._

_“Please remember who you are.”_

“I know who I am...I’m a normal woman, with a normal life...at least it seems normal.” Annie mumbled to herself, stepping out of the shower and drying herself with her towel, wrapping it around her lithe frame. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to her closet, opening it and selecting her clothes for today.

She would be meeting up with Ackerman today. It is time to let the dreams go for a while ’til the time she returns to slumber this night.

\----------||----------||----------

Sasha Braus, a detective from the drug unit, a close friend of Annie usually began her day with running about at five o’ clock in the morning, she greeted the people she passed, some greeted back while other just ignored her. This time,there was no one awake for her to greet, she continued jogging, but the feeling that she was not alone crept to her like a snake. She looked behind her, seeing no one, she sighed in relief, but the feeling remained. She decided to quicken her pace, huffing as she headed down the bend.

That is when she heard it. The sound of a body being thrown and hitting the ground, the sound of a woman groaning and cursing under her breath. Sasha ran towards the direction of the woman and saw a most peculiar sight. 

The woman sprawled on the ground wore clothes that had not been worn in years. A long tattered duster coat, a waistcoat and an open jacket underneath, her cravat was loose, revealing a scar on the woman’s neck, the wound most likely have almost decapitated her. A few feet away from the woman lay a tattered top hat, a blood red piece of cloth wrapped around it as well as a card on it. Sasha moved, picking the hat up and heading to the woman, she knelt and hefted the woman on her shoulder. Normal people would most likely leave the woman alone, but then again, Sasha is a woman known to devour a sack full of potatoes during her younger years.

She can’t call herself normal now, can she?

Sasha glanced at the unconscious woman on her shoulder, smiling wide, she jogged back to her home. 

The people have started waking up, she greeted them, making an excuse that her friend was drunk from a costume party and that she just found her passed out on the curb so she decided to take her home. They seemed to believe her so she went on her way. The woman groaned, shifting slightly. “Woah there, miss. We’ll be home soon, got that?” she gave the woman’s bum a reassuring pat. 

She opened the door to her home, kicking it close and walked to her sofa, setting the woman down. Sasha placed the hat down on the table, she looked at the woman, silently marvelling at her features.

The woman’s hair fell in waves, she cannot even identify its colour but it fitted the woman, her face was rather long, and she noticed a small scar on the woman’s nose, it is something that can be ignored easily. Her eyes fell to the woman’s right hand, to the ring on her index finger, she traced the cool steel with her fingertip, the woman’s hand twitched. “Where am I?” Sasha jumped and whipped her head to regard the speaker. Sasha stammered and stood up. 

“I saw you passed out on the street so I took you home to take care of you, ma’am.” the woman sat up, running a hand through her hair and looked around. “You are a human.” she stated. 

Sasha nodded, not entirely understanding why she was asked that.

The woman hummed, a smile graced her features and a giggle bubbled from her throat, she jumped from the sofa and took her hat, walking towards the door. Sasha grabbed the woman’s wrist. The woman looked at her and grinned maliciously. “What do you want, human female?” Sasha pulled the woman back to the sofa and sat her down. “Ma’am, I just saw you passed out on the street, I can’t have you walking around until I’m sure you’re safe.” the woman burst out laughing, she rolled off the sofa, unable to stop her laughter.

What was it that Sasha did to make her laugh this hard? The woman grabbed Sasha, pulling her close. “Human, I am not like you, frail and weak, I can survive a mere fall.” 

Sasha groaned inwardly, not one of these people.

\----------||----------||----------

Annie stepped out of her car, walking up the steps that will lead her inside, she pushed the door open, nodding curtly at the orderlies, heading to the elevator and pressing the button with the number three on it. She looked at her watch, she was too early, but nevertheless, on time. The elevator rang, signalling that she has reached her destination, stepping out of the elevator, she walked along the corridor, the clicking of her heels reverberated throughout the halls, stopping as she stood in front of a closed door. She slid the small window open, looking at the patient who resided inside.

“Ackerman?” she called out to the woman, she raised a brow when she saw said woman on the ground, doing push-ups, sweat dribbling off her porcelain features. Ackerman grunted her greeting, standing up and walking to the door, meeting Annie’s eyes. 

“Hello, Annie. How have you been?” she asked, Annie answered with a light shrug. Mikasa hummed, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again. “Why are you here this early?” she asked again. Annie shrugged once more. “Have you remembered?” Mikasa inquired. Annie sighed and shook her head. “I see.” was the only response given. Mikasa returned to exercising. 

Annie brought her notepad out and began writing.

“Patient Ackerman still believes that we have met sometime in the past, perhaps she has someone from long ago that is connected to her condition.” she replaced the notepad in her purse, looking up and meeting Mikasa’s piercing gaze again. “I am not crazy, Annie. This is not a condition that I have. I do know who you are.” she said quietly, turning on her heel and lying down on the bed. “I’ll be there when our session starts.” she mumbled.

Annie nodded and headed off to the other direction, the dreams plagued her even in her waking moment.


	3. A Cat in all peculiar forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is simply not believable. Daemons walking amongst humans is a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed demons to daemons, oh well.

Sasha gawked at her strange guest, her thoughts wandering to tonight’s dinner instead of listening to the woman ramble on about how she is alright and how she would not be requiring the detective’s assistance any further. She watched as the woman stood up and made way to the door once more...

“What?” Sasha gaped, turning abruptly and tackling the woman to the ground. “Ma’am, I can’t have you leave easily. Just...just let me check you, got that?” the woman quirked a brow, Sasha helped her stand on her feet, running a hand through her brown locks. “Alright. If looking upon my body will give you peace of mind, I shall do so.” Sasha nodded and led the woman back on her sofa, giving her guest’s knee a friendly pat as she sat beside her. The woman raised her arms, giving Sasha a much needed space to check. She placed her hands on her guest’s sides, pressing down firmly and glancing at the woman’s face to see any reaction, seeing none, she moved lower.

The woman giggled, her stomach twitched at Sasha’s touch, making the detective smile faintly, taking her hands off the woman, she stood up. “Can I know your name?” the woman hummed her response, looking past Sasha. The detective felt her guest slipping away once more, it took her a while to get the woman’s attention a while ago. Reaching her hand out, she gently tapped the woman’s shoulder.

“Hitch...”  
Sasha raised her brows, watching as the woman focused her gaze at her. “What was that?” she asked. The woman stood up and held her hand out. “My name is Hitch, and is it not customary to shake an individual’s hand upon knowing their name?” Sasha laughed aloud, clasping Hitch’s hand and shaking it. She saw how Hitch looked at her curiously, not understanding why Sasha found it amusing. Sasha patted Hitch’s shoulder, wiping a tear away. “May I know my benefactor’s name?” the detective nodded and held the other woman’s hand. 

“Sasha. Sasha Braus.” Hitch smiled and shook Sasha’s arm vigorously. “A pleasure to meet you, Sasha, a pleasure indeed. Truly a wonderful pleasure to meet a kind human such as yourself.” 

Sasha stared at Hitch, this woman truly is off the hinge, she believes that she is not human, but a demon who left the underworld to look for her queen. Recalling an earlier lunch date with Annie, she remembered that you have to keep asking her some things carefully to know the reason on why they have turned out like that. Then again...

She let her shoulders slump, sighing heavily. This is not her field. Her field is in tracking down drug lords and their men, dealing with people like this is Annie’s field of expertise. She watched Hitch as she looks around her small collection of books. She headed to her bedroom, kicking the clothes scattered on the floor as she ran towards the closet. No matter how she has this nagging feeling at the back of her mind to let the woman go and get back to thinking about dinner, she shook it off and grabbed clothes that would fit her guest. She could just hear the voice in her head sigh audibly, apparently displeased. 

Sasha has no clue that the voice in her head might be right. She shrugged that feeling off and headed out, relieved to see that her guest had not left during her pursuit for proper clothing for her. She walked up to Hitch, tapping her shoulder lightly, Hitch looked at her, holding up a photograph. “I got you clothes.” she smiled, reaching out to take the photograph from her guest’s hands. Hitch raised a questioning brow, tilting her head to the right, handing the photograph to Sasha. 

“Are my clothes not suitable to your liking?” Hitch furrowed her brows, like a child that does not understand a particular topic a teacher had just said. Sasha reached out and patted the other woman’s head, her eyes widening slightly at the soft hair of her guest’s. “No, it’s not that. It’s only that people will think you strange if you walk out in those clothes.” Hitch nodded, although Sasha had guessed that the peculiar woman did not understand why. “So, here’s what we’ll do. You change your clothes, then we’ll talk.” she smiled as she led Hitch to her bedroom.

“Why are you leading me to your bedchambers, woman?” Hitch asked, a look of horror upon her features. Sasha bit back her laughter as she wheezed out an “I can explain.”

\----------||----------||----------

Annie was beginning to nod off when the door opened, two orderlies brought a cuffed Mikasa in and settled her down in front of Annie. Nodding curtly at the two, she faced the raven-haired woman that sat still, obsidian eyes bored into sapphire eyes as Annie straightened her posture. She ghosted her hand over the recorder, subtly turning it on.

“You don’t have to hide the fact that you’re going to record this, you know?” Mikasa’s voice sounded through the small room, she laced her fingers together, twiddling her thumbs while keeping her gaze focused on Annie. “Well, I apologise for that, Ackerman.” Annie cleared her throat and rifled through her past notes, glancing at Mikasa before looking back down at her notepad, humming audibly. 

The atmosphere surrounding them got heavier, the untold dreams that haunt the doctor, added with the known sayings of her patient weighed like that of a case full of coal. Annie found it hard to breathe, she reminded herself that she does not need to think of personal things while working. She lightly scratched her nose, a habit she had picked up back in her childhood. 

She supposed it was time to begin the session.

“How are you today?” Mikasa shrugged, the metal clinked as she moved her hands. “You still don’t remember a thing so I don’t know how to feel about that.” Annie nodded and wrote on her notepad, the scratching of the pen against the paper was the only sound heard apart from their breathing and the drumming of Mikasa’s fingers on the table. “Anyway, Ms. Ackerman, do you have...someone you are particularly close to before you came here?”

Annie saw how the other woman’s posture and overall demeanour changed, the slumping of shoulders, the way those dark eyes sobered to a dull grey, she was recalling something from before. Annie placed a hand over Mikasa’s, brushing her thumb over pale flesh in an attempt to comfort the other woman. Mikasa spoke, her voice barely audible as she answered the question. “I have a brother, he was leader of the group I am in. We met through him.” 

She sighed and wrote on her notepad once more.

“Ackerman still holds on to the illusion that she has met me sometime in the past, she is not responding to any further inquiries about this topic, leaving me to resort to speculations.”

Annie set her pen down, reading the line she wrote again and again. Her brows furrowed as her thoughts wandered. When she first came here, Mikasa specifically asked for her help.

Her help in escaping this place. She remembered an odd sense of foreboding if she did offer her assistance, not that she will. She recalled how Mikasa caught her surprised by saying that they have met before. This intrigued her in some way. The way the dark-haired woman looked at her through the small window, as if she knows her. 

She was lost in her thoughts when a loud scraping noise made her flinch and look up. Mikasa whistled a tune from a movie Annie had just watched with her nephew. She looked at Annie as she dragged the metal rings binding her wrists on the table, wincing at the sound that rang throughout the room. Annie gripped the other woman’s wrist, struggling to keep Mikasa from moving as the woman tugged at her arm. “Ms. Ackerman, it’s time to stop that.” Annie spoke softly, keeping her grip firm. Mikasa locked gazes with Annie, gritting her teeth, she pulled away. “Annie, you were doubting me, actually, you don’t believe me. I know why, but...” she groaned and leaned back. “Forget it, this session’s over.” she stood up and had the orderlies lead her out. Annie nodded, collecting her belongings and stepping outside.

Now, she would finish her report by tonight, hand it over to the director, and the weekend is hers for a while. Taking her phone out, she scrolled down her contacts and pressed the call option over the name on a certain person. 

 

\----------||----------||----------

And here was Sasha again, caught speechless by the most outrageous tale ever told by someone. Perhaps Hitch has hit her head during her fall and that is what made her like this, maybe she is an eccentric storyteller, she does not know how to react to that. 

“A daemon? Really, now?” she leant back, trying to comprehend what Hitch meant. The so called daemon nodded, rolling her sleeves up, frowning at the loose shirt. “Yes, I am in search of an important person in my life, she has been reincarnated here.” she explained. Sasha nodded, she can feel a titanic headache coming soon. “Hitch, I need you to stay here, I’ll help you around town if you would let me.” that is all she can say for now to make the other woman stay.

Make her stay til Annie visits. Apparently this made Hitch enthusiastic as the woman practically stood up and lifted Sasha off her feet. “My sincerest of thank yous, human woman...I mean, Sasha.” Hitch set her down and smiled apologetically. Sasha shook her head. “It’s fine, no need to be sorry.” she gestured towards the sofa, telling Hitch to sit down, smiling when the woman heeded her request. “I’ll have a friend over and we’ll help.” she turned and headed to the kitchen.

She prays that Annie will have time tonight. The ringing of her cellphone made her jump, picking it up, she heard the familiar voice of the one person she needs. “Jesus fuck, Annie!” she can immediately imagine Annie flinching after her outburst. 

“Yes, hello Sasha. It has been a while.” Sasha lowered her tone, stepping outside her house. “Good grief I need you right now, I have someone you need to talk to.” she laughed in relief when Annie voiced her affirmative.

Now she makes dinner.


End file.
